Impulse
by sleepy dreamer 9
Summary: "Yeah, you wear tight pants, never had a girlfriend, look at me all the time, and we have that tension!"


The blonde was surprised at how comfortable he felt sitting in the office he had once been so afraid of. Looking around he recognized things with familiarity, the large desk and huge windows behind it, the tall bookcases filled with business books, and the man who sat at the desk furiously typing away. It was strange how he had gotten to this point. They used to hate one another at one time. He remembered how they had become friends and smiled. It was a weird story about a nightmare vacation.

The whole gang was going out on a cruise and they had politly invited their young friend Mokuba Kaiba along. The black haired boy had his trade-mark grin and giddy nature about the trip, but doubted his protective sibling would allow it. Somehow he had gotten permission by tricking his own brother into chaperoning the trip. It was supposed to be a week of fun, going out shopping, tanning, and swimming in warm tropical waters. But there was rain, sea-sickness, and all other kinds of disasters plaguing them. Not bein easily discouraged Yugi and the gang tried to make the best of everything by running around indoors or using the hot tub and a Hawaiian CD to simulate the tropics. Of course they all had fun, everyone but the reluctant chaperone. He hid away in his cabin using the ships free wi-fi for business. Joey, always looking for a reason to annoy his arch enemy, decided to try and force him out and make him have fun. So he borrowed Mokuba's key card and went into the suite room they had.

The room was dark, no lights on and the curtain was drawn. Joey didn't know if he was even in there till he could see brown hair peeking out from under the covers. Knowing noe that the CEO was sleeping al sorts of ideas flooded Joey's imagination from giving a hair cut to wondering in rich boy kept a sharpie around. He stopped his thought train when he heard a small moan after the ship moved slightly. "_He's seasick!" _Joey remembered thinking. He was going to leave in peace but the guilt he had from his previous plans made him think twice. Maybe he'd just tell Mokuba. Well there must be a reason Mokuba wasn't aware. Being an older brother himself Joey had experience pretending to be fine when he wasn't so no one woud feel bad or miss out on anything. He still didn't like the brunette but he knew that Kaiba loved his brother, and could relate to that. So he went into the medicine cabinet in his own room (not a suite) and got the remedy.

Giving the treatment to Kaiba was a whole different story. When he was sick he was miserable and more grumpy than usual. It was tough but Joey did it knowing he'd be thankful later. After that Kaiba was well enough to hang out with them. And was talked into doing things from playing truth or dare to hula dancing. Well he stood there and everyone else danced but at least he was there. Kaiba never spoke the words "Thank you" to that Wheeler kid but then again Joey never received a bill for the trip, even after his room inspection. After that they were slightly more civil and that led to the insults being more of a teasing game that anything else.

The more they talked the more Joey realized they had in common. Both had rough childhoods, they both were older brothers and shared a lot of the same concerns, and they were always under stress. Joey was working two jobs, living on his own and trying to get an education. Kaiba ran a multi-billion dollar company, enough said. They fit together like puzzle pieces. It was an unusual friendship with its share of bumps and bruises but, one kind deed had lead to another.

They had, had lot of memories together and Kaiba was now a permanent member of the gang. He hung out with them civilly adding to the conversation sometimes. His involvement was frequent but not common, since he was a busy CEO and because he could still only tolerate them as a group in small doses. He much preferred separating them into different days or activities. It was more logical and tolerable that way. But him and Joey would meet up more often than any of the others.

Joey was dragged from his thoughts when he noticed and typing had stopped. He looked over to see his blue-eyed friend curiously glancing at him.

"What?" Joey asked leaning back in his chair

"You were staring at me" Kaiba said

"Yeah cuz ur so ugly" Joey joked

"Look in the mirror" Kaiba said getting back to typing and shaking his head

Joey tried to fight a blush. He had always had a weird feeling around Kaiba. He was confused at first and tried to fight it, then confused it with friendship, now he was sure he liked him. Kaiba understood him on a level no one else did, not even Yugi. Joey had told Yugi about his crush and Yugi told him to go for it. Joey was glad he had the support of his friends. He never would have guessed he was gay.

He took another peek at his friend. Kaiba's deep blue eyes were intensely focused on the screen as his long fingers wizzed across the keyboard. Joey cleared his throat remembering why he was in the office again.

Kaiba looked at him again

"So uh you wanted to talk to me?" Joey said

"Yeah" Kaiba said turning his whole body to face his friend "Joey, we've been friends for a long time now" Kaiba started

"_?"_ Joey wondered where hw was going with this

"I would never want to ruin our friendship but I have to talk to you about something. I think I'm…. uh well I know that I do but…uggghh! Joey I'm in love with yo…." Kaiba was saying when interrupted

Joey couldn't take it "He loves me!" He thought and while Kaiba unnaturally fumbled his words Joey had lept up from his chair and kissed him. It was 2 seconds of heaven and about 5 seconds of confusion then 5 more seconds of pain when his backside collided with the floor.

"What was that!" The CEO roard

"Don't you love me?" Joey asked from the floor

"What? Ugghhh Joey! I was going to say I'm in love with Serenity! Your sister!" Kaiba said embarrassed and a little tramatized

"But I though…" Joey said as the truth hit him

"Joey you are my friend. I love you like I love Mokuba. Sorry but I'm not gay" Kaiba said helping his friend up

"But the stares and the signs" Joey protested

"Signs?" Kaiba asked

"Yeah, you waer tight pants, never had a girlfriend, look at me all the time, and we have that tension!" Joey justified

"I've been dating Serenity for a year now, I like my pants and so does she, we do NOT have tension, and I've been staring at you trying to figure out how to tell you I'm marrying your sister!" Kaiba clarified

"…" Joey was speechless. That man he loved was in love with someone else. They were going to be brother-in-laws!

AHHHHHHH!


End file.
